thecreaturesfandomcom-20200216-history
Nova's Quad-Mountain Turtles
Nova's Turtles are the turtles that Nova managed to tame in his Quad Mountain Survival series. After a 3 month hiatus, Nova finally came back to Quad Mountain Survival on November 16, 2012 with the intention of finding the missing turtles and conquering the rest of the mountains T-Dog T-Dog is the first of Nova's turtles to be seen by Nova in his Quad Mountain Survival series. He is named after a character of the same name from the television series the Walking Dead. Nova failed to tame T-Dog several times, which caused Nova to gain a hatred towards T-Dog. After Nova went through extreme lengths to try and tame T-Dog, he eventually located and tamed another turtle and named it Rick before actually taming T-Dog himself. When returning to Nova's house, the three were attacked by a Lightning Creeper, resulting in Rick's death. T-Dog narrowly survived the attack. Nova claims that he cares more about Rick than T-Dog, saying that he wishes T-Dog died in the place of Rick. Nova expressed his hatred towards T-Dog even further by making his pen extremely narrow. When Nova relocated all of his turtles into a hole made by a Reverse Creeper he removed T-Dog from his small pen and let roam him free with the other turtles. Nova will occasionally insult T-Dog and blames him for anything bad that happens. Nova is planning to move T-Dog into the second floor of his house; alone. When Nova came back to Quad Mountain Survival after a long hiatus, he decided to finally let T-Dog come on his adventures with him, since (SPOILER WARNING) the character T-Dog from the Walking Dead died. He eventually conquered the fourth mountain, but decided to leave T-Dog there, for unknown reasons. It was most likely because Nova did not feel like carrying him back home with him. Rick Rick was the first turtle to be tamed by Nova in his Quad Mountain Survial series. He was named after a character of the same name from the television series The Walking Dead. While failing to tame T-Dog, Nova noticed a turtle, Rick, out of the corner of his eye. Nova's first attempt to tame Rick was successful, and T-Dog soon followed. Nova then had to transport both of them home, as turtles can not jump. Being that it was night, this task was made more difficult. Nova placed Rick at the entrance to his house, and went to retrieve T-Dog. Upon returning, Nova was attacked by a Lightning Creeper. Both Rick and T-Dog were set on fire. Nova barely manged to save T-Dog and got to Rick just in time to see him disappear into a puff of smoke. Nova mourned Rick's death, stating that he did not care about T-Dog, and that T-Dog should have died in Rick's place. Rick #2 Rick #2 was named after Nova's first turtle, Rick. Nova found a turtle, Rick #2, in his house while returning home one day. Rick #2 was tamed and placed in the center of Nova's house. T-Dog, Nova's only other turtle at the time, was still in a narrrow pen in the corner of the house. While doing some work on his house, Nova was attacked by a Reverse Creeper, which created a giant hole in the floor. Rick #2 to fell far down into the hole. Nova frantically ran to Rick #2's aid to find him injured, but miraculously still alive. With Rick #2 now at full health, Nova made a quick escape route out of the hole and attemped to carry Rick #2 out. However, in a freak accident, Nova missed one jump near the top, and they both fell to their deaths. Nova rushed back to see if Rick #2 had survived, but found that he had died. Nova then unloaded on T-Dog, blaming him for what had happened to the second Rick. Rick #3 / Rick #4 / Stank Turtle / Ginger Turtle / Sp00n / Gustav / Hershel Rick #3 '''was named after Nova's first turtle, Rick. Rick #3 was almost killed when Nova accidently set him on fire with a particle mod Nova was using that collects fire from torches when right-clicking with an empty hand, but managed to save him with water before he was killed. '''Rick #4 '''was named after Nova's first turtle, Rick. Rick #4 was killed when a Reverse Creeper turned over the turtle's pen. Rick #4 was killed at the same time as Yurtle. '''Stank Turtle is a reference to Stank Ass, a cat from Tri-Mountain Survival, who is known for his stupidity. Ginger Turtle is a reference to Ginger Powder, a character created by Nova. Ginger Turtle was mysteriously caught on fire and died. It was later revealed that Ginger Turtle was accidently killed by Nova when he used the particle mod. Ginger Turtle is now the poster child for Particle Mod Awareness. Sp00n was named after another Creature, Sp00nerism. Gustav '''is a reference to one of Nova's alter egos. Nova accidently used the particle mod again and killed Gustav, unknowingly at the time. Nova had to go back and check his recording to see which turtle he had killed. '''Hershel '''was named after a character of the same name from the television series the Walking Dead. Nova accidently used the particle mod again and killed Hershel. Unlike Gustav, Nova was aware that Hershel was killed as soon as it happened. Hershel and Gustav were killed at the same time. Subway / Dog Meat / Jesus / Matt Damon '''Subway was named after a fast food chain of the same name. Subway lived the shorstest time out of all Nova's turtles; living for about two minutes. Nova tamed Subway while exploring an undeground cave. He barely had any health after Nova tamed him. Subway died while Nova was carrying him. Nova jumped, then Subway bumped into some cobblestone and died due to his low health. Dog Meat was named after a character of the same name from the video game Fallout 3. Jesus '''is a common Spanish name and was chosen by Nova randomly. '''Matt Damon '''was named after the actor and philanthropist of the same name. After putting Jesus in his house, Nova went back for Matt Damon. However, a Fire Creeper and a Light Creeper attacked and trapped Nova and Matt Damon, killing him. Bell Pepper / Yurtle / Yurtle #2 '''Bell Pepper '''was named after the Bell Pepper Seed Nova had in his inventory when he was tamed. A popular rumor is that Bell Pepper is secretly 'involved' with T-dog. '''Yurtle was named after the the character Yertle, from the book "Yertle the Turtle" by Dr. Seuss. Nova, while taking Yurtle home, discovered a Reverse Creeper in the turtles' pen, killing Yurtle. Yurtle was killed at the same time as Rick #4. Yurtle #2 was named after Yurtle. Nova unknowingly spelled Yertle incorrectly. Dr. Pepper Dr. Pepper was found when Nova was getting some reed. He was named after a soda brand of the same name. Dr. Pepper was originally going to be named Dog The Bounty Hunter, referencing the television show of the same name, but there wan't enough space to name him that. Nova immediatly left Dr. Pepper to roam the world for an unknown reason, most likely so he wouldn't have to take him home. As of episode 37, after almost killing him with his diamond sword, Nova left Dr. Pepper at the bottom of a water-filled hole by his garden. This was done in hopes that he would be protected from the rain and mobs. A tornado ruined a portion of Nova's house and sent him rocketing into the sky. After the tornado ceased, he found Dr. Pepper swimming around. Nova was extremely happy to see him, and tried to bring him home. They were then attacked by an Earth Creeper, yet Dr. Pepper still survived. Nova has called him brave and possibly his favorite turtle of them all. Later, Nova was going to take Dr. Pepper with him to destroy the second mountain. Dr. Pepper bravely jumped on the teleporter before Nova, and it was presumed that Dr. Pepper was standing on it because Nova couldn't teleport through it. At the end of episode 39, Nova went chasing after Dr. Pepper, After that cliffhanger, James did infact find Dr. Pepper: he went through the teleporter by himself. once Nova found his turtle, he went off to the second mountain to try and destroy it again with his drill item. He destoryed an extremely small portion of the mountain, but then got distracted by the various ores around him. At episode 40, When Nova got back he, yet again, didn't find Dr. Pepper. Dr. Pepper hopped onto the teleporter and went back to Nova's house. Nova then brought Dr. Pepper to the second mountain and "grounded" Dr. Pepper for always running away. While Nova was exploring the rest of the mountain another tornado came by and once again took Dr. Pepper away. It is unknown if he survived or not. Nova placed a sign in his house stating that Dr. Pepper is missing. Thor / Iron Turtle Thor '''was named after the fictional superhero of the same name. Thor was killed by Nova when he, again, used the particle mod by accident. Nova promised to make a Thor #2 after this happened, but has not yet done so. '''Iron Turtle '''is a reference to the fictional superhero Iron Man. After returning home, Nova discovered that Iron Turtle had disappeared somehow. It is assumed that a Fire Creeper spawned in Nova's house and was attacked by his snow golems, which caused a fiery explosion, possibly killing Iron Turtle or at least allowed for his escape. Nova made a missing sign for Iron Turtle, hoping that he's still alive. Coolio / Gatorade / Poop Legs '''Coolio '''was randomly named by Nova. '''Gatorade was named after a sports drink of the same name. Poop Legs 'was randomly named by Nova. Nova created a missing sign for each of these turtles, as he never took them home with him. Nova's Turtle's Statuses '''Rick '- Dead 'T-Dog '- Most Likely Alive (kept in the 4th mountain) '''Rick #2 - Dead Rick #3 - Alive Rick #4 - Dead Stank Turtle - Alive Ginger Turtle - Dead Sp00n - Alive Gustav - Dead 'Hershel '- Dead 'Subway - '''Dead '''Dog Meat -' Alive 'Jesus - '''Alive '''Matt Damon - '''Dead Bell Pepper - Alive '''Yurtle '- Dead 'Yurtle #2 '- Alive 'Dr. Pepper '- Missing 'Thor '- Dead 'Iron Turtle '- Missing 'Coolio '- Missing '''Gatorade - '''Missing '''Poop Legs - '''Missing Trivia *Nova had to Google how to tame turtles. *Nova has recently taken to using the crater made by a Reverse Creeper that killed Yurtle and Rick #4 as a turtle pen to keep the remaining turtles safe. *Nova has made graves for each of the turtles that have died. *The turtle graves are all currently destroyed due to a tornado (which Nova unknowingly caused) with only Thor, Matt Damon and Rick's grave being unharmed *Nova has tamed 23 turtles. *Nova's turtles have recently grown to twice their original size. *In one episode, there were somehow two Bell Peppers. *Nova rarely shows compassion towards T-Dog. Category:In-Game Pets Category:Paragon Nova